Forgotten Uchiha
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: Kioko Uchiha disappeared when she was thirteen years old. Squad seven is out to find out what happened to her and what caused her sudden disappearence.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Uchiha

The streets in the Uchiha village were as busy as always. A young girl ran through the streets, she couldn't have been more then seven years old. Her long black hair was wrapped up in a messy fashion in the back of her head. She had several bangs coming in front of her face. Her eyes were black but you could see peace in those eyes. The young girl also wore pink kimono with a flowery design on the sleeves and around the belt.

The girl's aunt noticed her run by, "Where are you off too in such a hurry Kioko?" The young girl stopped and looked at her aunt. The older women noticed a paper in her hands, "What's this?"

" It's my report card… and guess what… I'm at the top of my class. My Sensei commented that I'm just like Niisan!"

"That's excellent Kioko.. I'm sure your father will be proud of you… don't let me keep you."

Kioko waved goodbye to her aunt and rushed off to see her father who was back at home. Itachi was walking through the halls when he saw his younger sister running toward him. "I did it Niisan!" Itachi was slightly confused and looked at the paper she was holding. He took a look at it and smiled rubbing her hair. "Great job sis… you did it. I always knew you had talent like me. I'm sure father will be thrilled when he learns about this…come on."

The two siblings walked through the house to where their father was sitting. Their mother was standing over the sink working on the dishes. She turned toward the door and saw her second child walking in with Itachi close behind. "Welcome home Kioko, how was your day?"

"I finally did it. I graduated at the top of my class like Itachi." Their father pulled down his paper and looked over at his daughter and said, "You are indeed my child."

The years went by and Kioko grew up following the footsteps of her older brother. Sasuke was born several years after Kioko had graduated from the academy. Over the years things became increasing hard on her and her attitude began to change. Things appeared to be normal but then one day things changed. That was one day Sasuke would always remember… the day his older sister disappeared.

Sasuke was on his way home from class and like always he was pretty excited. He hoped that his father would at least recognize his talents like he did his older siblings. The skies over Konoha were dark, Sasuke rushed home hoping to avoid the storm. The rain started to come down as he approached his home. He opened the front door and took off his shoes and called out, "I'm home!"

He was expecting someone to greet him like they always did but this time there was nothing. Concern quickly overcame the young boy as he began running through the house calling out to his family hoping someone would respond. As he approached the sitting room where his parents would be most of the time he head crying. Sasuke's mind was racing and he began to fear the worst had happened, someone had died. As Sasuke walked in he saw his mother crying and saw his older brother looking down at the ground. His father was no where to be seen. "Niisan? Mother? What…. happened?"

His mother was surprised when she heard her younger son's voice. "Sasuke, I'm sorry…."

Tears started to run down his face. "Where is father… and Kioko… don't tell me… they…"

Itachi shook his head. "Father is looking for her right now, but she is no where to be seen… the Anbu believe she is dead Sasuke.."

Sasuke fell to his knees, "No that can't be… Kioko she can't be gone…" Their father returned hours later, shaking his head, confirming their thoughts. Sasuke always wanted to know what had happened and who had killed his older sister.

--------------------------

Years had past since Kioko's disappearance. Kakashi looked out of his window and noticed the skies were just as dark as they were that day so long ago. He was one of Kioko's only friends while she was growing up. He always suspected something had happened but could never really prove it. He looked down at a picture of her that he had kept in his room. " It's been several long years since you vanished… I still can't believe it happened… where did you go Kioko?"

An alarm clock went off around eight in the morning. Naruto moaned as his hand reached over to the end table and grabbed the noisy clock with one hand and rubbed his tired eyes with the other. "Morning already?" As his eyes focused on the clock he screamed as he realized he was late. "AHHH, their going to kill me!" He tossed the clock on the bed and quickly changed his cloths and ran out of his apartment to meet up with his fellow teammates.

As Naruto was running toward the location he was suppose to meet Sasuke and Sakura he spotted a young girl, who appeared to be around her late teens. Naruto's eyes blinked as he looked in that area he saw a wolf running past into the forest and he noticed the girl was gone. He didn't think much of it at the time, "That was a bit strange… Well I better get going."

Sasuke and Sakura were standing on a bridge waiting for both Naruto and their Sensei to show up. Sakura had an annoyed expression on her face, " Why do we even bother coming exactly when Sensei tells us? He's always late and Naruto too… he's such a pain."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he leaned up against a post and simply waited. His mind seemed to be on something other then the meeting. Naruto came running up a few minutes later. "Sorry… I'm late…" He breathed out. He looked around and noticed their Sensei didn't show up. "Hey, hey, where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Why do you bother asking such a stupid question moron?" Sasuke questioned in annoyance.

Naruto growled at the Uchiha boy. "SASUKE!!!"

Just as he was about to pound his fist into Sasuke's face Kakashi finally showed up in a swirl of smoke onto of one of the posts. "Good morning. Sorry I'm late…" He jumped down from his landing spot, "We might as well get started, we have a busy day ahead of us…"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and she noticed that he had something on his mind. ' I wonder what Sasuke is thinking about… I hope he'll be alright.'

Kakashi turned his attention toward Sasuke and narrowed his eye. 'It seems Sasuke's mind in more focused on that day then anything else.'

"KAKASHI!" The Jounin turned around and saw Gai running toward him. The Taijutsu master caught his breath. "The Hokage has asked for you and your squad to report immediately. It seems she has been spotted Kakashi."

Naruto blinked in confusion. 'She? Who is he talking about?' Naruto thought back to a few moments earlier and the image of that girl entered his mind. 'Could they be talking about that girl I saw?'

He turned around to his squad, trying to keep his composure, not letting on that something was going on. "Looks like there has been a change of plans." Naruto couldn't help but be excited. The four of them made their way to the Hokage mansion. Tsunade was surrounded by paperwork. As she looked up she saw them standing in front of her.

"Good you are all here. I have been in formed that one of our missing nin have been spotted in the area. I want you to go after her and return her to the village. Also if you are able gather any and all information you can about her disappearance as well as what has she been up to now. Reports have said that she has been in league with the Akatsuki which could also point to a connection with Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Tsunade mentioned the Akatsuki. His mind wondered to his older brother. The fifth Hokage pulls out a photo of the person they were after. " Kakashi I don't have to remind you of how dangerous this could be." Sasuke looked at the picture and his eyes widened as he noticed it was his older sister. ' No that's not possible… my older sister.. how could she still be alive after all this time… it doesn't make any sense…'

Naruto looked at the picture and once again he began to picture the young girl he spotted earlier. He then turned to Sasuke and he noticed that she appeared similar to him. Naruto began to wonder, ' Is it possible that this girl could be related to Sasuke in some way?'

Kakashi nodded as he turned to his squad. " Alright this is going to be a very dangerous mission, even more dangerous then taking on Zabuza and Haku… the person we are after is even stronger… you all should keep up your guard… we better get going before we lose the trail…" The group nodded as they all rushed out, taking off in the last known location.

To be continued….

Trunks and goten


	2. Chapter 2

Searching for Kioko

Kakashi stood at the exit to the village, in an instant he called forth his loyal companion Pakkun. The small pup appears and looks up at Kakashi. "What is it now Kakashi?"

"I need you to help me track down Kioko…" Kakashi pulls out one her her old hair ribbons and hands it to Pakkun. He takes a sniff and then takes a smell of the air around then and starts off in the direction she went off too.

Sakura turns to Kakashi, " Sensei, do you think you could tell us more about Kioko? I mean who is she and what did she do to make her leave our village…"

Kakashi looked straight ahead and began telling her tale. " Well, I might as well begin with her early history. Kioko, like most Uchiha had amazing skill, skills that I must say rivaled my own. As she grew up she quickly went up the ranks and was seen as the second genius to be born into the clan. However, even though she had great skill she was also feared, and became known as the Demon of the Uchiha. As the days past Kioko's attitude began to change and soon she disappeared, thought to be dead."

Sasuke had his head down the entire time as he listened to the story his Sensei told.

' Why sis, I don't understand.. Things were going so well for you, why did you leave us?'

"Many people speciaulated that Kioko had murdered her best friend Akako a few days before she disappeared. However that has yet to be proven. If there was a problem no one was informed of it so the cause of her disappearnce is unknown."

"It's just hard to believe that someone like that would leave. It doesn't make any sense." Sakura stated.

Kakashi nodded. "Events after her disapperence are just as strange. Soon after Kioko vanished, other ninja from our village began to leave as well, and the strange thing about it, they all had connections to her. To add onto the whole mystery is the timing of the events afterward, for instance the Uchiha Masscure."

Pakkun stopped abruptly and began sniffing the air again. " Kakashi, we have trouble." Kakashi walked over and looked down at his summoned partner. " Kioko's scent has been covered up by the smell of wolves." Kakashi looked around the area and he spotted some wolves taking off. He looked at Pakkun, " The wolves were only to throw us off… Kioko must not want to be seen…."

-----------------

Kioko was quite a distance away, sitting under a tree. The Uchiha girl was now around 16. Her appreance hadn't change too much over the years. Her hair was about medium length. Kioko's once peaceful black eyes were now consumed with hate. From her attire it was apparent that she had joined up with the Akastuki since her disapperence. She looked up and saw her pack running toward her. Kioko smiled, "Good boys… now they will have a harder time tracking me."

"Sasuke-kun is with them Kioko-sama." One of her wolves stated.

"It's been so long since I have seen him… I'm sure he will want some answers and I think at his age he is old enough to understand everything." She looked up trying to imagine the confusion she must have left him with. " The moment has come… Sasuke must learn the truth."

Kioko laid back against the tree and her mind wandered to those days when she was together with Sasuke.

-----------------------

Kioko was walking down the street toward her house, trying to disregard the looks her fellow clans people were giving her. She had become acustumed for them to see her as a monster but that didn't matter. As she was returning home after a mission she heard someone calling her name. "KIOKO-SAN!!" She turned around slightly and saw her younger brother running toward her.

He had his shoulder bag on and he had a small paper in his hand. Sasuke smiled as he came up to her. " Guess what sis!?" Before she could even get a word in Sasuke continued to tell her his exciting news. " Look at this… I'm at the top of my class… do you think father would be proud of me."

Kioko smiled back at him and took the paper looking at it for a second. She ruffled his hair slightly, " Good job Sasuke.. I'm really proud of you." Sasuke blushes slightly and gave his sister a big hug. Kioko handed him back his paper and started walking home with him. " You know you're becoming a lot like Itachi every day. I'm sure one of these days you'll be even better then the two of us. You're becoming a splended ninja."

When they returned home Sasuke was looking forward to tell his father. Their father looked at it for a short moment and then looked at his younger son. He stood up, leaving the report on the floor, "Keep it up and some day you'll be a slended ninja like your brother." Sasuke looked down at the floor and sighed to himself, disappointed in what his father had told him.

Kioko was outside looking at the sky when Sasuke walked out. "Kioko?" She turned to see him and noticed how upset he looked. " Does father even notice how well I'm doing? He only compares me to Itachi, and never says how I'm his child…why sis?"

Kioko sighs and she turns to her brother. "That's just how father is Sasuke. He tends to focus on us because we are older. Father has to work with us all the time so that's why he does what he does. Don't let it bother you."

------------------------

Sasuke was having his breakfast one day. He heard someone at the door and when he saw who it was his eyes widened. Kioko had come home, with bruses and some cuts on her legs and arms. "Sis! What happened?"

Kioko smiled at Sasuke trying to keep from revealing anything was wrong. " Oh this, its no big deal… I just had some rough training today, I'll be fine Sasuke." She walked over to him and ruffled his hair before walking away. ' As long as he doesn't know the truth he will be fine…. I want him to leave a carefree life and not worry what happens to me.'

------------------

When it was safe Kakashi and the others continued their search. The trail was difficult to follow with different scents tricking Pakkun. When they thought they were getting closer Kioko wouldn't be there. " She's clearly not here… are you sure you got her trail Pakkun?"

"You doubting me… I got it… wait a minute." He sniffed the air again and then turned back to Konoha. " She's headed toward the village."

An alert went off in Kakashi's head and he rushed off ahead of them. ' This is not good, don't tell me Kioko is going to destroy the village….i must stop her before its too late.'

Kioko was ridding on top of her second summoning partner Moro. She was a large wolf around the size of the everyday frog Jiraiya was found riding on. Moro and Kioko were over looking the village, ' I've returned Konoha…'

To be continued…

Trunks and goten


	3. Chapter 3

The chosen one: the last wolf master

"Wait Kakashi Sensei!" The three Genin shouted as they rushed after him. The silver haired Jounin made his way back to the village and was relieved when he discovered everything was unharmed. However he noticed a strong mist was covering the area.

"It's been a long time Hatake Kakashi." The copy ninja turned around and saw a large white wolf coming toward him with someone riding it. "How long has it been now?" He looked into her eyes and grew serious as he noticed how different they were.

Kakashi looked her over and noticed her forehead protector had a line down the middle. He sighed as he looked up at her again, " You know you would have been welcomed back to our village… there was no criminal record on you, why do this Kioko!"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you know?" Kioko growled at him. "What do you know! Konoha deserves to be destroyed. I will never forgive them for everything they did to me…." She looked down as her mind began to wonder to the days of her childhood.

Sasuke and the others finally caught up to Kakashi. The young Uchiha boy looked up and was surprised, "Sister? Is that really you?" Kioko turned around and her eyes softened as she set her sites on her younger brother. Sasuke looked as though he was going to cry when his fears were realized, " Why sister? Why would you join ITACHI!?"

Naruto was shocked as he thought back to the time he meet Itachi. The two of them were almost identical. "It's about time I explained everything to you Sasuke… and to you Kakashi." Kioko undid her summoning and stood in front of them. "My childhood was one of horror and it nearly destroyed me…" The four ninja stood there and began to listen to Kioko's tale.

----------------------

Kioko was now a Genin and was wondering the streets after her last mission. She found them all tedious but knew it was part of advancing. As Kioko was walking along she heard some whimpering. The noise caught her attention and she decided to check it out. The sound led her into the woods and she spotted a few wolf pups. Kioko thought they were all alone so she started tending to them. Soon after she was surrounded by a group of adult wolves. Kioko didn't know what she was going to do and she feared her own death. Before the pack approached as summoned her chakra and closed her eyes to scared to make a move.

She slowly opened her eyes and when she realized that noting was happening. She turned and saw the wolves had turned docile. Kioko was left in confusion, despite her instincts to run she approached the wolves and decided to pet them. She was surprised when they let her and didn't make a move on her. Kioko looked around and picked up a stick, she threw it and shouted, " Go get it boy!" One of the wolves took off and brought it back to her. Kioko didn't know what to think of it.

"So you're the chosen one." Came a voice. Kioko spun around looking for the source of the voice. A strange man who seemed to be wearing wolf fear approached her. " I see the wolves have chosen you to be their leader."

Kioko looked at the man in disbelief. " Woah wait a minute… what is going on here…."

" Follow me… the elders could explain it better then I." The adult wolves gathered the pups and followed the man up to the mountains. She didn't know what to make of it. She sighed, ' This is one weird day.' The man led her to a cave where two old men stayed.

"Well she is a nice specimen. So this girl was the chosen one…." One of the old men stated.

"What's going on here!" Kioko demanded.

"Our apologies… we are the elders of the wolf clan and for years we have been searching for the person who would carry on our practices. You see we have no offspring of our own so we had to find the person with the ability to control wolves and you are that person. You have the talent needed to learn the wolf summoning jutsu and become the wolf master."

"What makes you think I'm this person you're looking for?"

"It's simple. The wolves respond to your chakra. Many people have tried and have died trying to handle such creatures but you have a natural talent. What do you have to lose, at least give it a try."

Kioko sighed, not being one to back down on a challenge decided to give it a shot. She concentrated her jutsu and then turned to one of the wolves and commanded it to receive her Katana which she had placed down. In an instant that happened. Kioko was shocked, ' maybe these old men are right…'

One of the old men started smiling. "Well I'm happy she is pretty, it would be a shame if our successor would be ulgy."

Kioko growled as she hit the man over the head. " BAKA!" She regained her composure and then looked at the other one, " So what now..."

" It's just a simple thing of signing a contract with the wolf summoning." He pulled out a scroll. "All you have to do is sign your name in blood and then put your figure prints at the bottom…" Kioko was slightly unsure about it but took the scroll from him anyway. She bit her thumb and then wrote her name in blood. "Why not give it a try…." The old man showed her the seals. " Once you perform the motions concentrate all your energy at once and summon the wolf, who will be your partner forever."

Kioko preformed the summoning hand signs and then slammed her hand down summoning her wolf partner Kyousei. The old men were astonished that she was able to summon the leader of the wolf clan.

Kyousei had six tails. His fur was white with a tint of blue. The wolf's chakra was enormous and surrounded him. His golden eyes narrowed as he looked at the person who summoned him. Kioko could feel a change in her own chakra and felt it get even stronger. "Who do you think you are to summon me here?" He growled.

"Listen here, I'm your new master…and I expect…"

" I serve no one… but I guess you have some talent if you were able to summon me."

The old man walked over. " Kioko meet Kyousei, Kyousei this is Kioko. Trust me you will get use to him and I'm sure over time he will warm up to you… just give him time.. I'm expecting good things from you… take care of him."

Kioko smiled. " I'd be happy to… thank you very much."

Months went by and Kioko learned a lot from the Wolf elders. Things seemed to be going well… until the others found out….

As she returned to the village she saw how everyone had a look of hatred on their face.

" There she is… Kioko the wolf demon."

To be continued…

Trunks and goten


	4. Chapter 4

The making of the Legendary Five

Naruto began listening to her story. " So you can summon wolves, what would be the harm in that? I don't understand why everyone began to hate you?"

Kioko looks down, "It was a whole misunderstanding. You see, another pack had attacked a few days earlier and they believed I was behind it. When they saw my ability to control even the wildest wolves they believed me to be a demon and that's when everything turned for the worst…"

----------------

"There she is… the wolf demon, Kioko." When she heard this, her eyes turned to shock. She didn't know what made them think she was a monster.

"Wait… you have it all wrong…. You know me, I wouldn't do anything…." Despite her desperate attempt to get them to listen they had shut her words out and they threatened to kill her. That's the day when Kioko had awakened her Sharingan. At that moment on Kioko had to fight desperately to just survive. They treated her like a monster and slowly the innocent Kioko began disappear.

At this point, Kioko didn't trust many people. The only person she knew she could count on was her older brother, who seemed to be the only person who understood her. Kioko was alone, without any friends for the longest time. As she sat by herself under her favorite tree she began to heard someone training. She went to see who it was and she saw another young ninja around her age. Her hair was a brownish gold color and her eyes were a dark brown.

Kioko watched as the other girl tried to hit the target but kept missing. Kioko couldn't help but laugh. "You're awful. Would you like some help?" The girl spun around and saw her. The young girl didn't look at Kioko like the others did, and for some reason Kioko decided to take a chance with her. "So what's your name?"

"Akako Uchiha." Kioko blinked and then smiled, "Nice to meet you Akako, my name is Kioko Uchiha." As Kioko introduced herself she picked up the kunai from the ground. "Here let me show you how it's done." Akako watched as Kioko expertly threw the kunai at the target and it hit dead center. Kioko smiled as she looked at Akako, " Now that's how you do it."

Akako thanked Kioko and began doing it that way Kioko showed her and within time she began to get it. From that point on the two of them had become best friends and they would be seen training together.

Kioko quickly became a Chuunin and worked along side with her older brother also going through some intense training with him. Itachi constantly challenged Kioko and through their workouts Kioko's skills improved even more. However, this didn't change the fact that she was still hated amount the village. The attacks became more and more frequent and they were more and more brutal. They would attack when they noticed Kioko was weakened in a hope to take her out.

Through these attacks Kioko also meet her other life long friends, Kabuto and Kazuma. When it seemed it was the end a young boy came to her rescue. This boy was a talented medical specialist Kazuma Nakamura. His appearance was similar to that of the fourth. He had short blond hair with ocean blue eyes. Much like most of the people he associated with he quickly became an Anbu leader. " Back off… leave her alone." He stated as he looked into their eyes with a coldness. The attackers backed off and Kazuma tended to Kioko's injuries. " Don't worry about them, I don't think they will bother you anymore… Kioko-san."

Kioko looked up surprised that he knew her name. " I know your probably wondering who I am, well the name is Kazuma Nakamura…. I'm a close friend of your brother's."

"Oh so you know my brother… that's good… I'm sure in that case we can become good friends…."

----------------------

Good friends they were, months later she had meet up with Kabuto and he became the last person who she trusted and called friends. Kioko, Akako, Itachi, Kazuma and Kabuto soon became known as the five. The five of them grew up together and spent most of their time training and looking after each other. They were practically the only salvation Kioko had during her childhood years.

Around the time when she became a Jounin she had discovered that she was going to be a big sister. Kioko returned home after her last mission and searched for her family. She had become accustomed to being alone most of the time, since father was busy being the captain of the police squad and Itachi would be off on missions. Soon she heard a scream from inside another room in the house. Kioko rushed to the source and she discovered that her mom was in labor. There was no time for her to bring her to the hospital. She knew she was all on her own.

Kioko talked her mom through the process. The whole time she was worried about her mother's safety. Finally after what seemed like hours, Sasuke had finally come into the world. As she held her new born baby brother she looked at him with awe. Kioko smiled as she brought him over to his mom, "She's so beautiful mother…"

"What should we name him Kioko?" Kioko pondered the thought for quite sometime before she came up with the name, Sasuke. "Now that's a wonderful name Kioko… welcome little Sasuke." As Kioko looked at her younger brother she decided from that point on she would do all she could to give him a life she couldn't have.

------------------

Naruto looked up at Kioko, "From what you're telling us it sounds like everything was working out pretty well. I mean sure you had some hard times but that still doesn't explain why you left the village…."

"Well things were going well… I tried to make things work for Sasuke's sake but things didn't turn out like that." Kioko sighed as she turned to look at Konoha. "Things only became worse… and that's when our world was totally turned upside down, when we learned of the ultimate secret of our clan…"

to be continued…

trunks and goten


	5. Chapter 5

The lesson learned the hard way

Kioko turned to Sasuke, "This is what I've been keeping from you Sasuke. I've only wanted to protect you from the horrible truth but I guess in the end it only ended up hurting you."

Kioko's attention turned to the old meeting place of her clan. "That place, changed everything for Itachi and I."

----------------

Over the long years Kioko had become a splendid ninja and slowly the attacks on her became less and less but her hatred for the clan began to grow slowly over time. Sasuke was growing up rather quickly and he idolized his older siblings and one of his deepest desires was to be just like them. In order for him to do this he knew he would have to become stronger and he followed them to their training grounds. Sasuke watched as both his siblings hit every target even those in a blind spot. The younger boy was excited as he picked up his own kunai and tried to copy his older brother's technique. The smaller Uchiha came close but didn't quite get it. He sighed as he looked over at Kioko. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Don't sweat it so much Sasuke, you'll get it sooner or later." Sasuke sighs as he walks home between his older siblings.

----------------

As Sasuke grew older he began to notice a change in both Itachi and Kioko's behavior. They always seemed in a bad mood or seemed to be preoccupied with something else. There were days when Sasuke even thought someone was after Kioko since a lot of the time she would come home with many cuts and burses. His fears started to become reality when he overheard a conversation between Kioko and Itachi.

"Itachi I can't stand it anymore… the way our people look at me every day I just can't put up with it anymore…"

"I have to agree with you, our clan… they have become pathetic over the years.."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I found something out a few days ago… it's a new type of Sharingan. It so happens that only one person has ever been able to obtain it and I think we should get it for ourselves."

"Wait I think I know what you are talking about… it was in that scroll right? I think that would be perfect for the two of us… lets do it."

------------

"That night will forever haunt me… the night when I killed Akako."

Kakashi was shocked, "So the suspicions were true weren't they. You killed Akako in order to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. What possessed you to do such a thing?"

"I don't understand sister, you say that you wanted to end all the torment that the villagers were putting you through but why… why did you have to kill Akako-san!"

"Sasuke has a point… I don't think it was necessary for you to go as far as killing your own best friend… why didn't you go to old man Hokage."

"The Hokage… I didn't trust him either… but then again I was foolish back then, I didn't trust anyone and I thought my only way out was to obtain what people thought was unobtainable."

--------------------

Akako had received a message late that afternoon to meet Kioko at the same place they had meet late at night. Unknowing it was a trap she decided to go and waited for Kioko to show up. With her knowledge she had obtained from her training to become an Anbu she quickly paralyzed the unsuspecting Akako. Kioko appeared and looked at a scared Akako, "What are you doing Kioko!? We are best friends… why would you…"

"I'm sorry Akako, but in order to obtain power, I have to do this… I thank you for all you have done for me and every time I use those eyes I will remember you."

Kioko began to walk closer to Akako, who started to cry. "Doesn't anything we did together mean anything to you! Why throw it away for power Kioko…"

Kioko looked deep into her eyes. "It's for their atonement…. And for my future." At that moment Kioko struck Akako's vital organs, tearing the muscles of her heart apart, leaving an untraceable trail. Her closest best friend was gone and in its wake Kioko had received the awesome powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

---------------

After Kioko had killed her best friend her behavior became totally different. The Mangekyou Sharingan had destroyed any and all hope for Kioko to find peace in her village. That night Kioko and Itachi once again had a talk.

"Itachi, i don't belong here among our clan.. My path is taking me somewhere else, so I'm leaving our clan. I can no longer tolerate there stupidity…"

"I understand your decision. In fact I have decided that our clan has no business being around any longer. I need to test the limits of my container…rest assured I won't stand in your way Kioko."

"I see what your planning.. if your intension is killing the whole clan, do me one favor, spare Sasuke…"

"Don't concern yourself Kioko… Sasuke has the potential to beat me, at this point he isn't worth for me to kill…"

As she was about to leave, she turned to him and said, "Don't tell Sasuke I'm still alive" Itachi nodded as he watched his sister vanish.

That night, she decided she was going to leave the Uchiha, she gathered up her belongings and entered Sasuke's room.. She looked over his peaceful form and gave him a kiss goodbye, 'grow up to be a splendid ninja Sasuke…,"she whispered and she disappeared into the darkness.

------------------------------

" Of course the rest is history." Kioko stated.

Sasuke shook his fist in anger. "Why Kioko… why did you have to leave…"

"Our village was suffocating me… I could see it in their eyes. They only wanted to destroy me. I hated them for all they put me through… I needed to find the place I truly belonged even if that meant leaving behind everyone I ever knew. It took me a long time but I finally found the place I belong and that is with Itachi and the other Akatsuki members."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't mean you should take it out on the innocent people in Konoha…"

"Innocent people! They all deserve to die for their actions… I didn't deserve any of that Kakashi and you know it!"

Naruto growled and stared at Kioko with anger. "All you're doing is making you sound like a little victim. I don't care if you were treated like that, the fact of the matter is people who will do that. You don't see me trying to destroy our village because of the way they treat me! It won't give you the satisfaction you are looking for, all you will do is cause even more pain and that won't leave you with anything! And if you don't see that I feel sorry for you!"

Kioko eyes widened as Naruto's words drove through her. She looked down, feeling rather ashamed for what she was planning on doing.

"I wanna be there for you sister, I want to show you that you really are accepted and these people don't see you like you say. They see you as a Konoha ninja…. I… I want you to stay here with me Kioko." Sasuke stated.

"Naruto and Sasuke are right… please try to let go of the past and come back with us…you are after all part of our village." Sakura pleaded.

"No one will have to know about your past Kioko… it could be like the old days…. Besides now we could use as much help as ever…. So what do you say?"

Kioko fell to her knees, "All these years I felt as though they forgotten I even existed… I became the forgotten Uchiha. Even after Orochimaru had attacked Konoha i felt nothing, even though I thought it would bring me relief and take away my hatred. It appears I haven't grown up, I didn't see how foolish I was…. But if you are willing…. I will return home, to my only home…."

Sasuke smiled and gave his sister a big hug. "Welcome home Sister."

As they walked the streets together, Kioko was surprised to see the pleasant faces of all those around her. She felt accepted once again a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Kioko saw her fellow Jounin and they two welcomed her back to the village.

The only question was, would she be allowed to stay in the village. Kioko and Squad seven walked up toward the Hokage mansion and had a meeting with Tsunade. The fifth Hokage began to look over her notes and then looked back at Kioko. "It is true that you have committed a criminal offence by taking the life of a fellow ninja as well as taking part in the Akatsuki organization, however, it was the wish of my late sensei to welcome you back without question if you should decide to return on your own accord. Therefore, I shall leave you to join with Kakashi as part of squad 7. Let us leave such unpleasant things in the past and lets look forward to future."

Kioko was overjoyed with the fact that she was welcomed back into the village. "Thank you very much Tsunade-sama… I promise I shall not disappoint you." A pleasant smile appeared on her face as she whispered, "I'm finally home…."

Kioko finally found the peace she was looking for. Now she has a new dream, a dream to beat Naruto and become Hokage someday, to prove to everyone who ever doubted her that she was no monster but a person they would all look up too.

The end….

I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked working on it.

Trunks and goten


End file.
